vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Etzali
Summary Etzali is an Aztec Magician and former member of Return of the Winged One, a large Aztec magic cabal based in Latin America. He was sent to Academy City to monitor the growing Kamijou Faction. He is later defeated by Kamijou Touma himself and eventually joined GROUP in order to protect Misaka Mikoto, as he had fallen in love with her during his time as a spy in Academy City. He is usually seen using the appearance he stole from the esper Unabara Mitsuki instead of his true appearance. After joining GROUP Etzali encountered a few magicians from his old magic cabal that had come to Academy City to take him out for defection. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-C physically; at least 8-C, likely higher with Spear of Tlahuizcalpantecuhtli | Same | Same, possibly 7-B with Moon Rabbit Name: Etzali Origin: To Aru Majutsu No Index Gender: Male Age: Unknown, likely around 16 years old Classification: Human, Magician, Spy Powers and abilities: Magic, Shapeshifting, Durability Negation, Stealth Mastery (Can suppress his own presence), Resistance to Mind Manipulation (All magicians have a defense against mind attacks, but the technique knocks them out) | All prior, Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Automatic Defense | All prior Attack Potency: Street level (Can fist fight Kamijou Touma, managing to knock the wind out of him with one punch), at least Building level, likely higher with Spear of Tlahuizcalpantecuhtli (Easily disassembled a car, a Six Wings helicopter, a HsPS-15 and a parking garage), the spear's ability bypasses durability | Same | Same, possibly City level with Moon Rabbit (Its bullets can pierce a nuclear shelter, but it's unknown if Etzali can use this spell) Speed: Peak Human (Can fight Kamijou Touma) | Peak Human, though his grimoire can protect him from much faster attacks | Peak Human, though his grimoire can protect him from much faster attacks Lifting Strength: Regular Human | Regular Human | Regular Human Striking Strength: Street Class | Street Class | Street Class Durability: Street level | City level with Grimoire's defenses (Can stop the Moon Rabbit's bullets with the Grimoire and tanked a few of them with his own body, though this left him unable to stand) | City level with Grimoire's defense Stamina: Above average Range: At least tens of meters with Spear of Tlahuizcalpantecuhtli | Same | Same, much higher with Moon Rabbit Standard Equipment: Obsidian knife | Obsidian knife, Time Related to Life and Death | Obsidian knife, Time Related to Life and Death, Moon Rabbit Intelligence: Above average, proficient as spy. Etzali is an expert magician that managed to infiltrate Academy City and can use an Original Grimoire. Quickly came up with a plan to trick an Original Grimoire and rescue Xochitl Weaknesses: Normal human weaknesses, his Spear of Tlahuizcalpantecuhtli is difficult to aim and needs to reflect the light of Venus, so it's useless inside a building or underground if there isn't an opening from which to reflect the light | Using his grimoires contaminates and strains his mind due to the purity of the occult knowledge they hold Notable Attacks/Techniques: Appearance Borrowing: A magic spell derived from a technique used by Aztec priests to skin a sacrifice alive and wear their skin as a disguise. Through a magic ritual using the flayed skin of a person, he makes it into a charm which allows him to mimic the appearance and voice of the skin's owner. Once a charm is made, he no longer needs to collect samples from his target and he can freely change between different appearances by creating several charms and alternate their use as needed. About 15 cm of the target's skin is needed to create the charm. Etzali is quite "professional" when it comes to disguising and would normally study the behavior and characteristics of a person for at least a week before impersonating them. Spear of Tlahuizcalpantecuhtli: A replica of the spear possessed by the Aztec God of Venus and disaster which reflects the light from Venus, destroying anything the light falls upon. Since this is a divine item that normal humans can't build or handle (the original would likely kill all humans in the planet), the replica is much weaker and can only target one thing at a time. For this spell, Etzali uses an obsidian knife that will function as a mirror to manipulate the light of Venus. Because of this, he can't use the spell if the light of Venus does not make direct contact with the knife. When the light of Venus is reflected from the obsidian knife and hits an object, a complicated seal will appear on the object, as if it has been branded. Something invisible spreads out over the object's entire surface, and a second later the object will become disassembled into its individual parts, although the individual parts will remain intact. For example, it took apart a HsPS-15 powered suit as all screws, steel plates, gears and motors fell off to the ground. Any human-targeted by it will have their flesh and bones cleanly taken apart. However, due to the dagger's reflective nature, it has a low accuracy, making it hard for the wielder to hit targets from a distance. The dagger can only reflect and disassemble things at a set amount of time before being used again, as such it cannot fire attacks in rapid succession. It has been shown that with enough time Etzali can replace the knife if its destroyed. Time Related to Life and Death: Etzali's first Original Grimoire, he obtained it after defeating its previous wielder, Xochitl. Has the combat function of countering any enemy that holds a weapon, having them kill themselves. This happens through a possession-like phenomenon of whatever body part the enemy is using to control the weapon. The Grimoire works by grinding down one's own body into dust, and as the dust is carried by the wind onto the opponent's weapons the weapons would be seen as part of the user's body to be controlled, thus forcing the enemy to commit suicide with the weapon. The parts of the body that are used up will be replaced by obsidian (a process that causes a lot of pain), and magic is the only thing anchoring the user's mind and soul to the body. It also has a very powerful defensive function, as demonstrated when it enhanced Etzali's body to withstand the bullet from "Moon Rabbit". The Aztecs used two different forms of calendars at once and believed in the death and rebirth of the sun, this Grimoire is born from that concept. Its combat function can be stopped by making oneself unable to wield the weapon, like for example breaking one's own arm. Despite becoming the new Grimoire's owner, Etzali is still unable to use the forced suicide spell built by Xochitl. However, the inherent function of "counter-attack against weapon wielders" still remains, and the countless powder stuck to the Grimoire's skin will turn into a gale to blow away armed attackers and their weapons. * Automatic Defenses: As part of the Grimoire's automatic defenses to preserve itself, it tries to protect Etzali during a fight. Etzali's body is reinforced against attacks, being able to withstand attacks that would pierce through a nuclear shelter. Additionally, the Grimoire itself automatically moves to block incoming attacks. Moon Rabbit: Etzali's second Original Grimoire, he obtained it after defeating its previous wielder, Tecpatl. It has the combat function of sniping. It uses the bones of rabbits to shoot out powerful bullets. The bones of the rabbit can be substituted by human bones, which can be replaced using the grimoire by obsidian (a process that causes a lot of pain) and are strong enough to penetrate a shelter designed to protect against nuclear weapons. This Grimoire uses the legend of the Aztec gods throwing rabbits at the moon to diminish its glow and make it distinguishable from the sun during the time of the fifth sun as its basis. It is unknown if Etzali is capable of using this spell. Key: Pre-Grimoires | With Time Related to Life and Death | With Both Grimoires Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Light Novel Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:To Aru Majutsu No Index Category:Humans Category:Magic Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Knife Users Category:Light Users Category:Durability Negation Users Category:Instinctive Reaction Users Category:Stealth Masters Category:Spies Category:Teenagers Category:Antagonists Category:Antiheroes Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 7